The Story Of A Terrarian
by Dimiel
Summary: Before the player was taken to Terraria, the player(Daniel Drazuzil) is just a normal person. Contains some OCs. Rated M for safety reasons like blood and gore and leave a review! And please, if you don't like it, then don't flame me!


**The Story Of A Terrarian**

 **Chapter 1: The Legend Of The Dark Monster…**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys and welcome to my other fics! This story is about a Terrarian, if you don't know what a Terrarian is, then let me explain in MY definition: Terrarian is similar to Vampire Hunter, Devil Slayer, Slayer Of Gods, Dragon Hunter and blah, blah, blah, more! Except that a Terrarian slays all what people include above used to slay, that includes aliens such as Martians. It's like all those people include above combined into one, ultimate being, and that is Terrarian or Terraria-jin in Japan but I'll use Terrarian. This story comes from a game, if you don't know, the game is called Terraria. However, the game does not have storylines or history, so I decided to do my own! My character name is Daniel Drazuzil or you can call him Daniel. But before that, he was called Daniel Tsunagi. This is anime-styled story. If you don't like anime, consider yourself warned.**

 **So without further adieu, hajime! Let's read!**

 **Disclamer: I do not own Terraria or any other characters that I've mentioned, except for my OCs.**

( **An: Author's Note!** )/(An: Author's note!)

 **Opening or Ending Song**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Shouting!** "

" **Technique** "

 _Flashback_

 _ **Dream Sequence**_

* * *

Universe 1, Earth, Hanzuki Region, Tsunagi's Household…

Daniel's P.O.V.

Black…black is all I could see…black…why?...why does it have to be black?...no, I don't hate it but instead, I love it…it was peaceful…there is no sound or noise…but what I meant was, why does black had to be peaceful? Is it because it's my favorite color? I was enjoying it until, my annoying little sister interrupted it.

"Nii-san! Wake up!" She yelled at me. "If you're not going to wake up, we're going to be late!" She said to me.

I didn't care about it but once I heard 'late', I immediately jump off my bed and gone to shower. Damn it! I forgot today's my first day in High School! I better be faster or else, I gonna get myself a punishment.

First, let me introduce myself. My name is Daniel Tsunagi. I'm 16 year old and I was just going to High School now. I'm a type that is quiet and calm. I have bright, smooth red hair that's half bald, the hair covered my left eye and I have green, emerald eye. My hair is natural, some people didn't believe it. Everyone, except for my family and Sakura saw me as an expressionless boy. But I do have emotions, I can be annoyed, I can be happy, I can be sad and I also can be angry. But my face doesn't change whenever these emotions appear. I'm not the type who has a high temper and the type that's easily deceive, but I do have a fuse. Someone who pisses me off, will get the beating of a lifetime.

" _When a Demon is asleep, don't dare to wake it up…_ " Is the words which describes me and my temper.

I'm also observant, I always observe my surroundings to see how society works. I don't like crowded or annoying noise place. I am always quiet whether it's lunch or learn period. But that doesn't mean I don't have any friends, I have friends and one of them is Sakura Kawasaki, my first and childhood friend. She is a girl but before we move to middle school, I thought that she was a boy. Well, who wouldn't be when she always cut her hair shorter than girls usually do, wears boy's clothes and have a tomboyish voice and attitude? Once we entered middle school, first time I see her, I thought she was Sakura's twin. She told me who she was but I didn't believe it.

I asked her a personal question and she answered it correctly. I was shocked at first but regain my composure as she sighed in relieve. Now that the boy I know is a girl, then when we sleep together, doesn't that mean…? No, no, no and no. No dirty thoughts! I remember it when we slept together, she hug me tightly and sleep like a girl, in which I thought it was just her habit. But when we were bathing together, she hid her chest but I didn't mind as I too, hid my chest because…it's embarrassing. She's a year older than me. Ever since we entered middle school, she became more closer to me. This made her more affectionate to me. Some people not gonna believe me but I exercise and training hardcore once in a day since I was 14. So I know all kind of martial arts. I Also know how to boxing, kung fu and swordsmanship. It's a damn pain but I had to endure it in order to…? I don't even know why I train.

I trained really hard until I can carry ten cars at once without struggling. It was unbelievable, to the point that It scares me. I was really scared that I thought I'm gonna lose control of my own strength and eventually, kills all those who I care. I don't even know the extend of my strength as it seems…limitless. But I know I have limits, I just need to break it and keep breaking until it reaches it's peak. Sometimes, I thought that I am not a normal human and I always thought that there is a purpose for me out there, somewhere. I was deep in thought until someone broke it.

"Nii-san, you better hurry up!" My little sister called.

I just scoffed at her demanding attitude and showered, swiftly. Are all Japanese little sister like this? The answer is no, not all of them. She is a type where in anime, the little sister is very demanding and clingy to her brother, whereas her brother would do anything she said. Fortunately, I'm not the type of that brother. I'm pretty strict for a brother. I'm not that easy to deceived or be affection with. My parents abandoned me because they can't afford on what it takes to grow me up, or so I thought. I never did met or know about them. I just hoped that the reason what I thought is the same as theirs on why they abandoned me.

Fortunately, I was found by my foster father, Subaru Tsunagi and his wife, my foster mother, Akane Tsunagi in an alleyway. They found with a letter that says: 'Somebody who found this baby, will belong to theirs. His name is Daniel, you can decide what his last name is.' It was certainly weird that they leave me in an alleyway with a letter. It was as if they know someone will find me. Maybe there's a reason why they did that?

They eventually took me in, where I first met my foster big sister, Sukane Tsunagi. Though, I did not remember what she said because my memory of it is blur or unclear. She is currently in her third year in high school now. She repeated 2 years, one year in her first year and one year in her third year. She is 4 years older than me. At first, she wasn't friendly with me but we eventually come closer than we were, 5 years ago. She became clingy to me, but not as much as my little sister, Akame. Akame is very demanding and clingy to me since we were kids. Almost in every situation, she always depend on me. Like cooking for example.

I cooked everytime when our parents had affairs or work outside our city. I was getting tired of it and I teach her how to cook. I'm not going to be around forever in her life so she needs to be independent and learn not to always rely on me. She was very focus on it and I'm confident that she was able to cook sooner or later. When she finished her cooking, I tasted it. It was really disgusting…the taste destroyed my taste buds and I instantly faint. Okaa-san was good at cooking, Sukane-nee was good at cooking than my mother but Akame is worst at it! How come did this happened!? What is the difference!?

Anyways, that was 2 years ago but now, she can cook normally. I don't know about my cooking but Okaa-san always tried to convince to cook and I replied that I'm not good at it. She said that Akame tasted my cooking and she said that it was really good, really good than both Okaa-san and Sukane-nee. I simply told her that Akame's taste bud was destroyed by her own cooking. She still tried to convince me but I refuse.

I went to the closet, take out my uniform and wear it. After fully wear it, I went down to the kitchen to eat what my little sister cooked. I was greeted by both my little and big sister.

"Good morning, Daniel." Sukane-nee greeted.

"Yeah, good morning too, Sukane-nee." I greeted back. She smiled at me but I didn't smile back because, that's how I am.

"No smile for your Onee-chan?" Sukane-nee said to me. I just rolled my eyes and began to eat. Akame too, smiled at me but I didn't reply.

"At least smile a little, Nii-san!" She pouted at me. I ignored it and continue to eat.

General P.O.V.

Daniel was ready and was about to go to school without his little sister but was stopped by Sukane who gave him a death glare. Even though she didn't said anything, he still understand what she meant by giving the death glare. It told him that 'Be a good brother and let her tag along with you!'. He just sighed deeply and waited for his little sister. He wore his hooded jacket as Sukane sighed in disappointment.

"You know, you can just move that jacket of yours and maybe, people will not think of you as a creep." She said to Daniel.

"I do want to be one, I never liked to be in annoying places that is full of useless conversation." He replied back and faces her with his expressionless face. Sukane sighed again, but in defeat. She knew this can't be change but she kept doing it, for the sake of him.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm just doing fine. The one who you should worry is Akame. She may pick wrong companion and I don't want to be part of it, Sukane-nee." He said to Sukane, who has shocked face written all over her face. Those word are rarely, pure rarely for him to say. Even though he said those words, it doesn't mean he doesn't care for Akame, instead he really cared for her to the point he doesn't want him to be involve with Akame's private love life.

"Nii-san! Are you ready?" Akame asked her expressionless brother.

"Alright, let's go…" He said as he put his hood on to cover his face. He open the door and started to walk pass by it.

"Bye, Daniel! I will be in school later and return home earlier than you. Oh! And don't forget to smile!" Sukane happily said to him. He ignored it and continue to walk.

Universe 1, Earth, Hanzuki Region, Rambi Middle School…

They arrived at Akame's school in front of the gate.

"Alright, Nii-san! This is my que." She exclaimed as she bowed to Daniel, as a sign of thanks. Daniel gave her a pat in the head.

"Be careful, alright? I'm no longer in this school, so behave yourself and don't tell anyone about me…" He said to her while she nodded happily. While they were talking, some of Akame's friend were watching Akame and Daniel. They were dumbfounded that one of the most beautiful girl in the school, who has no interest in coupling, was patted by an unknown person.

"Who…is that and why is he covering his face?" A girl asks to her friends.

"I-I don't know, this is new to me." She replied.

Daniel were talking to Akame until a wind blew up and remove the hood of his jacket, revealing his features. Akame's friend's eyes widen in looking at him and blushes. He was a good looking, he has a calm face or expressionless face, he also has a pair of emerald eyes and the most noticeable feature was his hair. It was red, red that was sparkling as the wind blew it and it made him look more attractive. Then, the wind stopped. He realizes this and instantly put on his hood again.

"Alright Akame, I'm going." With that he walk towards his school direction. Akame smiled brightly while waving at him.

"Bye! And don't forget to smile!" she said and went to her friends, whose eyes was still widen and their jaw dropped.

"U-uh…Akame, who was that?" Her friends asked.

"Is he your boyfriend!?" The other instantly asked, shocking Akame. She immediately blushes when she heard the word 'boyfriend'.

"W-w-w-what are y-you guys talking ab-about!? He's my brother!" She yelled in deep blush.

"B-but he didn't looked like you." Her friends said together. Akame sighed.

"It's because he's not my blood brother, he's my fos-" She stopped, realizing something. "Wait, did you see his face!?" Akame asked while yelling, shocking both her friends.

"W-we…kind of accidently saw i-it…" Her friends stuttered.

"Well, that's okay…but don't tell anyone about it okay?" She said and they nodded. "As I said, he's my foster brother. Other than that, he kind of always cared about me in a strict way…" She nervously said.

"But why did he covered his face?" They asked again.

"I…don't know about that." She said while wondering in deep thought. 'Maybe, I'll try to ask him later…'

* * *

Universe 1, Earth, Hanzuki Region, Kozoku High School…

He eventually arrive in the school grounds. Once he entered, attentions were shot directly at him as murmurs can be heard throughout Daniel's surrounding. Students were walking towards where they supposed to. He can hear what they clearly said about him like:

"Hey, who is that creep? Is he hiding his face because there's something ugly inside?" And "Whatever you do, don't get closer to him. Maybe his dangerous…"

This doesn't affected him and he just walking through the students. He ignored it because he knew it wasn't true, or mainly, he doesn't care people who said bad things about him. But he does care if they kept doing that to people other than him.

'Damn people…always insult other people based on their appearance.' Daniel annoyingly thought to himself.

He always hated people who "Judge books by it's cover." As he called it. It's not good to do that because, you don't know if that person is kind hearted or cold hearted. He like a person similar to Sakura, who don't judge people based on their appearance.

He kept walking towards the opening ceremony and arrive in just a nick of time. He went to a sit that is far away from people. The opening ceremony began and Daniel just sat quietly there and listen to the literature until it ends. Some people were sleeping and some were chatting with their buddies when the literature began a while ago. After it finished, they were told what their class were. Daniel is in 1-B. He got to his homeroom and sat beside a window. Once the teacher entered, everyone in the class were told to introduce themselves. After various students introduce themselves, eventually it's Daniel's turn.

"Your turn there, hood-kun." The teacher said as Daniel stands up. Students were whispering bad things about him and some girls even called him a creep and a pervert.

"My name is Daniel Tsunagi, nice to-" Suddenly, the wind blew again and lifted his hooded while leaving his face revealed in public as it cuts his word. The students went wide eye once the got a good look at his face. The boy's jaw dropped while the girls blushes deeply in regret for judging his appearance earlier. "Oh, sorry about that." Daniel said as he put on his hood back.

"A-alright, please continue…" The teacher said, also in shock because of him.

"My name is Daniel Tsunagi, if you're wondering about my hair, it's natural. It's nice to meet you." He said as he bowed.

People started to whispering more quietly as girls blushed and day dreaming about him going out to date with her. The boys mostly impressed by his natural red hair and some were jealous with the attention he got from the girls. Daniel was sitting there, worried on what could happen.

'What's with the wind today? Did it really want my face to be revealed to the world?' He thought and sighed deeply and quietly. 'I just hope that the rumors about me are not going to be spread fast and if it is, i hope that it would disappear as quickly as possible.'

* * *

After school…

Universe 1, Earth, Hanzuki Region, Jikaishu Streets…

Daniel was walking with Akame, who was humming. Today was very exhausting for Daniel. He had to escape from people who wanted to have a chat with him and escape from Sukane and Sakura's fans, once they knew that both of them really likes him and not knowing that Sukane is his sister. But he is a bit dense when it comes to romance. Now, he wanted to rest for the day and maybe, play some games.

He was paying his attention to the streets until, something appeared. It was a human, but it moved in a very sluggish way. Daniel stopped Akame from moving.

"What's going on, Nii-san?" She asked.

"Stay here and don't move unless necessary." He said, in serious tone but his face doesn't change. She nodded and Daniel proceeded to get closer to this thing. He went closer, closer, closer and closer. Once he is in a certain distance, he decided to call. "Hey mister, are you okay?" He called, but it didn't reply. "Uh….hello?" The person stopped and slowly, turn his body towards Daniel. He waited for it to fully turn around. Once it fully turn around, Daniel was greeted by a dead face that was looking, terrifyingly hungry.

"Ahhhhggghhhh?….yaaggghhhh!" It attacked Daniel but he dodged it.

"Nii-san! Watch out!" Akame yelled at him, worried.

"Is that…what I think it is?" Daniel said to himself. The feature of this creature looked really like what he thought. 'No doubt, this is a Zombie…' Daniel ran towards it and punch it on the head, causing it to blow up as bloods splattered everywhere and it dirtied his cloths. "Ugghh…gross." Daniel said.

"Nii-san! Are you okay!?" Akame came in really fast and asked him in panic and worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just his blood, I had to kill him, because he is already dead…" Then, a cry could be heard from non other than his little sister, Akame. Immediately, she embrace Daniel with a hug, not caring for the blood.

"You idiot! What could've happen when you were killed at that time!" She said, while still crying. "I don't want to be left alone…" She sadly said.

"I won't leave you alone. After all, I'm your big brother…so it's my job to protect you." Daniel reassuringly said to Akame, who smiled brightly as tears were dropped. "Looks like the world we know, is going to change…" He said while staring in the far away city, that was in ruins…

* * *

Universe 1,Earth, Hanzuki Region, Tsunagi's Household…

"Are you both okay!?" Sukane panickly asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just some blood from an undead, apparently." Daniel replied.

Sukane sighed deeply in relieve. "Thank goodness…"

"Sukane-nee, where's Otou-san and Okaa-san?" Daniel asked. Sukane shook her head.

"I don't know. Recently, the news told that an unknown phenomena just occurred around the globe. Zombies or Undeads came out of nowhere! And it's spreading fast. This is the most weirdest phenomena that we had. It would be more logic if it was caused by a certain disease or virus. We must avoid getting ourselves from bitten." Sukane replied while telling important information.

"Then, what are we going to do now?" Akame asked.

"We survive…" Daniel replied in low tone.

"Yes, Daniel is right. We have no choice but to survive until our parents arrive." Sukane agreed to his reply.

"We start by finding what we need." Daniel said as the two girls nodded.

* * *

After two weeks later…

Universe 1, Earth, Hanzuki Region, Tsunagi's Household…

Daniel was standing outside a window, with a great sword on his back. 'Otou-san and Okaa-san still can't be seen until now…I hoped they're okay.' Daniel thought while looking out for any Zombies nearby his house to kill.

"Nii-san," Akame called. He turn his head towards his little sister. "Let's go and find more supplies, we are almost out." Akame informed.

"Alright, tell Sukane-nee to get ready." He said. Akame nodded.

"Okay."

Few minutes later…

All of them waited in front of the door.

"Ready?" Daniel asked. Both nodded with machete ready on their hands. He slowly opened the door and look right and left to ensure there are no Zombies nearby. "Okay, let's go." All of them form a position to keep themselves aware of their surroundings. Daniel was in front, looking out what's ahead, Akame in the middle, looking out for the left and right and Sukane was in the back, looking out what's going to approach from behind. They keep walking in the same position until, they found a supermarket.

There are bloods everywhere. It wasn't just that, it also had organic parts everywhere but they were unfazed by this.

"Alright, let's go in and clear the place if there's any Zombies around." With that, they all went in at the same time. Luckily, they were no Zombies around. They started to pack up what's left inside the supermarket. They put it in their bags and went straight to the exit. They all nodded and left the supermarket. They, again, form the position they used earlier. They were walking until...

"Help!" They heard a man screaming for help. With their natural instinct, they went to where that voice is. It was in alleyway, the man was surrounded by 7 Zombies as he scream for help.

"Akame, Sukane-nee. Stay here and watch out for any of them." They nodded. Daniel went to the man and started to slice the Zombies into bits. After it finished, Daniel went to the man. "Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"Y-y-yeah, I'm o-okay…" He said to Daniel and gave him an okay smile.

"Alright th-" He was cut by a sudden explosion near them. A black orb appeared in front of Akame and Sukane. Daniel ran to them and grab their hands. "Akame! Sukane-nee!" He yelled.

"Nii-san/Daniel!" They both yelled back at the same time as they got pulled by this black orb. 'First Zombies, and now black holes!?' He angrily thought to himself. Looks like the black orb appears to be a black hole. He pulled them stronger and stronger but the gravitational pull of the black hole was too strong.

"At this rate, we're going to be pulled into the black hole!" Daniel said as he tried again to pull them.

They both looked at Daniel in understanding face that made Daniel scared. He looked back for the man but he wasn't there. The man abandoned people who saved his life…

He looked back towards his siblings. "No! Don't you even dare thinking on doing that!" Daniel yelled angrily.

"Nii-san, you know that only a person can survive this, right?" Akame said while smiling sadly at him.

"Yeah, she's right, Daniel. Only a person can survive this…" Sukane said.

"But I can't survive without the two of you!" He said as tears forming and his face changed. They both were shocked at seeing his newly face expression.

They smiled brightly at him. "Nii-san/Daniel, don't forget to smile!" With that, they both let go of their hand and was pulled back to the black hole. " **Akame! Sukane-nee!** " He shout out for them but once they entered the black hole, the black hole instantly vanished…

" **Nooooooo!** " He yelled in anger and regret. Tears were dropped as he closed his eyes in anger for the man he saved.

 **Mikasei no PAZURU  
doushite darou? nanika ga tarinai  
**

 **Unfinished puzzle  
** **Why? Something is missing**

"No, no, no, **noo!** " He yelled and punched the ground over and over again. The punches cause a crater to form as it expanding everytime he punch. 'I will never help people again! I'm going to kill all of them…and…'

 **I** **kichigai** **no unmei**  
 **hanarete yuku koto mo shiri nagara**  
 **mata aruku**

 **Fate of mismatch  
** **Knowing to go away as well  
** **I will walk again**

A creepy, dark, evil and sadistic smile appeared on his face. 'And I'll eat them…' Traumatized by the death of Akame and Sukane, the pain, regret, sad, despair and anger, became one and made him crazily insane...an insane boy that shouldn't exist...

After a few month later...

Universe 1, Earth, Hanzuki Region, somewhere…

"Run! Run! It's the Dark Monster!" A man yelled while running for his life. The Dark Monster Sliced them into pieces with a creepy, dark, evil and sadistic smile attached on his face. It's body and face was dark and The Dark Monster's right eye glowed violent purple but it's left eye didn't glowed.

 **I Stay Alive**

"No! No! Please, spare me!" The man begged but his head was cut off, scaring off other men. What's worse is that he took a bite on the man's body and licked some of the blood. "Yummy, heh..." It said, scaring more to the terrified men.

 **ima wa hitori yami o samayou dake  
** **Now I will just wander the darkness**

"Why!...Why are you doing this!? Have you gone cra-" The other man's word cut off like his body too. He killed all the men and bloods were stained all over his clothes.

"Hehe...it's because of you...you made me like this...you made me want to kill you...but before that..."

A man who was in the verge of death, saw it's appearence and was shocked. It was just a teenage boy who had pale hair, his right eye were dark purple but his left eye was covered by his hair. He was smiling, a smile that will give you a nightmare of a lifetime.

"Wha...what are yo-" His head was stabbed by the great sword he wield.

 **souteigai no setsunasa ga mune no naka kienu mama de  
Unexpected incompetence remains in my chest**

"Don't forget to smile…" Daniel said and finished it with a dark and evil giggle and licked his great sword that has blood in sadistic way. **  
**

 ** _In order to survive in the world full with monsters, I must become one myself first…_**

To be continued...

* * *

 **Alright! Now that you read it, did you enjoyed it? Is it good? Bad? Ugly!? Review it please? Oh! And i'm still working on Universe 526: Date A Live and it's pretty damn hard! With schools around, i'm not going to be able to write as fast as i used to. The ending song is from Re: Zero Starting Life In Another World, Stay Alive by Takahashi Rie. If you already heard the song, then you should be able to imagine what it looked like at that moment. But hearing the song while reading the insane Daniel part, will make it more imaginable! I'll continue it if you guys like it.**

 **Note that this is before Terraria, this chapter is before he went to Terraria okay? I...maybe make a harem for him. Huh? What's that? Why did i make him crazily insane, evil and a sadist? Well, not all protagonist is as perfect as you think it is. Where's the fun on making a protagonist that is so perfect that it just want you to be like him/her? See what i mean? Now that is all wrapped up...**

 **Dimiel: Alright, Goku! Let's go home!**

 **Goku: *Sigh* You know what to do, just hold on to my shoulder**

 **Dimiel: Well then guys, Bye-cha!**


End file.
